


Wer ist hier der Boss?

by Arbonne



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/Arbonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ganz so hatte er sich die Reaktion auf seine harmlose Bemerkung nicht vorgestellt. (Oder: Steve macht eine nur halb scherzhafte Bemerkung und Danny springt darauf an.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wer ist hier der Boss?

**Author's Note:**

> Es gibt auch einen deutschen Porn Battle. Das hier ist mein bescheidener (und leicht überarbeiteter) Eintrag zur Version vom März 2012: _Porn Battle - Revenge of the Porn_.
> 
> **Prompt:** Hawaii 5-0, Steve/Danny, "Wer ist hier der Boss?"

"So, wer ist hier jetzt der Boss?"

Dannys Frage klang zwar harmlos und verspielt, aber sein herausfordernder Blick, während er Steve mit verschränkten Armen von oben bis unten und wieder zurück musterte, sprach eine andere Sprache.

Steve schluckte (nein, er war _nicht_ nervös, überhaupt nicht, er war es gewohnt seinem Partner halb nackt gegenüber zu stehen, da machte ganz nackt auch keinen Unterschied mehr und warum eigentlich hatte Danny bis auf die Krawatte noch alles an?) und widerstand nur knapp der Versuchung, sich unter der Bettdecke zu verstecken. Ganz so hatte er sich die Reaktion auf seine harmlose Bemerkung nicht vorgestellt.

_Ja, lüg' dich nur weiter an. Das ist genau das, was du schon seit Monaten willst und dir nur selber nie eingestehen konntest._

"Steven?"

Dieser halb befehlende, halb besorgte Tonfall in Dannys Stimme brach den letzten Rest seines Widerstands und mit einem mentalen Schulterzucken sperrte er Lieutenant Commander McGarrett weg und starrte zu Boden.

"Du", murmelte er schließlich und bekam nur noch vage mit, wie unterwürfig er auf einmal klang.

Lang verdrängte Erinnerungen und Gefühle drängten wieder an die Oberflächte und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren bekämpfte er sie nicht.

Er gehörte schon längst Danny. Es war Zeit, es sich selbst - und Danny - gegenüber einzugestehen. Er spürte regelrecht, wie seit ewigen Zeiten aufgestaute Emotionen aus dem vom ihm errichteten Damm ausbrachen und sein ganzer Körper sich entspannte. Endlich jemand, der die Kontrolle übernahm und dem er vertrauen konnte... es war der Himmel auf Erden und Danny konnte mit ihm machen, was er wollte, und Steve würde es genießen.

Die Zeit für Scham war vorbei. Endlich.

"Hey, Steve, so war das nicht nicht gemeint. Steve? Steven, verdammt, schau mich an!" Er nahm Dannys fast schon panischen Ruf erst war, als eine Hand sein Kinn berührte und seinen Kopf sanft aber bestimmt in die Höhe hob. Irgendwie schaffte es Danny trotz ihres Größenunterschieds direkt in die Augen zu sehen. "Was auch immer das jetzt war, hör' auf damit, okay? Was auch immer in deinem verdrehten Hirn vorgeht... vergiss' es und alles, was du in dem verdammten Club gesehen hast gleich mit. Wenn wir das hier wirklich machen - und Gott weiß, ich hab lang genug davon phantasiert - dann machen wir es als gleichberechtige Partner, kapiert? Nichts da mit diesem stupiden auf-den-Boden-starren und _Ja, Sir!_ -Scheiß, okay?" Überrascht, verwirrt und ziemlich angetörnt - _er hat auch...?_ \- von Dannys Worten brachte er nicht mehr als ein abgehacktes Nicken zustande. Es schien genug zu sein. Danny seufzte laut und schüttelte den Kopf. "Manchmal frage ich mir wirklich, wie kaputt du eigentlich bist, aber ganz ehrlich? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es überhaupt so genau wissen will. Nachdem du offensichtlich nicht dazu in der Lage bist, die richtigen Entscheidungen für dich und dein Wohlergehen zu treffen, muss ich das wohl übernehmen." Seine Hand wanderte nach unten, wo die Wirkung seiner Worte unübersehbar war. "Nachdem du kein Problem damit zu haben scheinst..."

Steves Mund war so trocken wie die Sahara. "Nicht wirklich", sagte er schließlich nach mehrmaligem Schlucken, als ihm klar wurde, dass Danny ohne seine Bestätigung keinen Handgriff mehr tun oder diesen auch nur verstärken würde.

"Gut." Dannys Hand war auf einmal in seinem Nacken und zog ihn nach unten in einen Kuss. "Denn wie du vielleicht schon bemerkt hast, kommandiere ich dich gerne durch die Gegend."

Der Kommentar entlockte Steve ein Lachen und der letzte Rest von Anspannung verflog. Ein für ihn völlig neues Gefühl in dieser Situation, aber er hätte eigentlich wissen müssen, dass mit Danny alles anders laufen würde, als in früheren Jahren. "Ich hab nichts dagegen."

Noch ein Kuss, dann wanderte Dannys Mund weiter zu Steves Nacken, während seine Hände Steves Rücken und Hintern erforschten. "Ich weiß", murmelte er schließlich. "Warum sollte ich es sonst tun?"

"Weil du..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn aus den bisher recht zärtlichen Berührungen wurde auf einmal ein fester Biss. Mit einem überraschten Laut, der schnell zu einem Stöhnen mutierte, verstummte Steve.

Danny grinste ihn an. "Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du zuviel redest? Wirklich, Steven, wenn du den Mund nicht halten kannst, muss ich dich irgendwie ruhig stellen."

Der Kommentar - die schiere, grenzenlose _Frechheit_ \- verschlug ihm den Atem und kostete ihm seine Konzentration. Anders war sein überraschter Ausruf nicht zu erklären, als Danny ihn nach hinten auf's Bett schubste und noch immer voll bekleidet über ihm Stellung bezog.

"Du gehörst jetzt _mir_ ", stellte Danny klar. "Und reden können wir später."

Steve kam nicht einmal mehr dazu, bestätigend zu nicken, bevor der - nicht einmal beim Sex den Mund haltende - Tornado namens Danny Williams endgültig über ihn hereinbrach.


End file.
